Rocking Out
by theX-kid
Summary: 2 high school drop outs, Eli Feldman & Bianca Altay, run away together to get away from society with high expectations, and realize that it's not as easy as it sounds. T for now, might make it M later. Just some story I made, my own characters.


Let me tell you one thing:

"It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n roll."

No shit, AC/DC.

Dropping out of high school, running away with your best friend, hiding from the cops, stealing **** from stores,

is NOT a good idea.

You can be the saddest little sad face in town, but once you're thinking about doing what I just said, you can't look back into reality.

You're abused.

You're bullied.

You're cut.

You have no friends.

Your life is basically fucked up, there's a simple way to put it.

Of COURSE you would want to do all that shit to get away from society.

But let's all face it:

None of us can last ONE week of running.

But no, I, Eli Feldman and my dear friend Bianca Altay, did.

"Get your emo ass over here, Feldman," Michael spat.

Wait. Hold on.

Let me explain.

About…. Everything.

My name is Eli Feldman, and stealing is my specialty. No, it's not a good thing.

But it is for me.

Ya see, this idiot Michael, happened to have his phone just lying on the table. He wasn't even paying attention to it, since he was too busy bragging to some other kids.

It was in study hall, and hardly anyone was there other than Michael and the kids he was talking to, and a couple other people scattered around the room.

I happened to be sitting near the phone.

And I might've taken it.

Okay, I took it. So what? It's not like I was going to keep it forever.

Now, back to what happened.

"No." I replied back to Michael, and went back to drawing.

I heard a chair flip over, and I looked up to see Michael already having me against the wall in one swift move. "Did you steal my phone, you little shit!?" Michael yelled and I cringed from smelling his bad breath.

"Can you ever go without swearing in one of your sentences?" I asked.

I immediately felt a searing pain in my stomach, and I whimpered.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Michael yelled in my ear.

"I said no." I said, but it came out as a whisper.

Then I felt vibrating in my pocket.

Dammit.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP!" Michael screamed and pushed me to the ground. "Give me my freaking phone. Right now." He kicked me in my crotch and I cried out in pain, and fell to the ground.

"Hey! Leave him alone, you jerk!"

Michael and I both turned our heads, only to see a girl (looked like a freshman) standing there. Michael chuckled to himself and said, "What did you say, little girl?"

"Are you deaf? I said to leave him alone." The girl said, defiantly.

Michael pushed her against the wall and I saw her flinch.

"Tell me that again," Michael said in an icy tone, and the girl remained silent.

I got up and creeped up behind Michael. The girl was staring at me, and then Michael turned his head around to face me, only to receive a fist in his face. He fell to the ground, releasing the girl from his firm grasp.

"Thanks," she panted. I gave her a small nod, and left the room while Michael was moaning on the floor, everyone crowded around him.

_Evaluate the question:_

_((x + yi) / (1 + i)) = (7 / (7 + i))_

Dammit.

I am so screwed.

Why didn't I study for this test?!

"Eli Feldman, please come to the office immediately." The intercom blasted through the speaker, and I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them back up again. I then slung my backpack over my shoulder, wincing at the weight from all the books.

"Just leave your test on your desk," Mr. William said.

I did as the teacher said, and left the classroom getting mad looks from the jealous students and a smirk on my face.

Deal with Michael, check.

Math test, check.

Make people jealous, check.

Detention, pre-check.

Could this day get any better?

I pushed the office door open, and sat down in one of the chairs.

"What'd you do this time, Eli?"

I looked up to face Ms. Kingsley, who had her eyebrows raised, with an expression like I-already-know-what-you-did-so-don't-lie sort of look.

"I stole Michael's phone and got in a fight." I muttered. Ms. Kingsley sighed, and took a sip of her coffee.

Unlike any of the other teachers, she actually cared about me, because she thought deep down inside I was a good kid. I have no idea where she got that. She knew that Michael and his little "followers bullied me" so she wasn't surprised when I got in trouble because of him.

The principal suddenly slammed her door open and told me in an icy tone to get in her office. I left my backpack on the chair, and stepped into the principal's office. The principal walked past me and sat in her chair and I gagged from smelling her over-used perfume.

"Stealing is a crime. You do know that, Feldman, right? You can get in serious trouble."

I kept my eyes on the ground, noting the dirt on my black converse.

The principal placed straightened an expensive pen on her desk and said, "Michael told me you have bullied him for quite some time," I smirked and the principal scowled. "There is nothing funny about this situation. We have a low-tolerance for bullying in this school."

I couldn't help smirking again. "Ya know it's actually the other way around." I said.

"Excuse me?"

"I've been bullied by Michael for god knows how long."

The principal picked up the pen from her desk and set it back down again. "Then I shall talk to Michael. And as for you, you are going to apologize to Michael and give his phone back. And detention everyday at 5 for two months."

I sighed. "Okay."

"You may leave," the principal opened the door, so I could get out. "Remember, I'll be talking to Michael to find out if you apologized."

I completely ignored her, and left the school's office in a second.


End file.
